Falling
by tainted-miko
Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha with Kikyou...again! just read the story to fin out what happens!
1. Falling

This is just a spoof that popped into my head when I went threw some old cds….I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't not own Inuyasha or Leanne Womacks song! Too bad…I would love to have my fuzzy dog eared Inu all for myself!

* * *

It's your everyday average day in the Warring Era. Inuyasha is fighting a mole demon after Kagome's jewel shards. Sango and Miroku have been long since knocked out and Kirara is trying her best to defend Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha watch out!" as Kagome says this, the mole demon swipes at Inuyasha and he is knocked down to the ground with a sicking thud. Kagome screams. The mole demon turns his attention to the screaming miko. He swipes at Kirara who is standing in front of Kagome, Kirara is thrown to the side with a gash in her side.  
  
"Gimme the shards miko, or lose your life!" as he says this he squeezes Kagome. Kagome is held so tight that she cannot breathe. "Inuyasha, help" as she whispers this she passes out. The last thing she remember is someone screaming her name and something red flash before her eyes.  
  
_It's like jumpin  
It's like leapin  
It's like walkin on the ceilin  
It's like floatin  
It's like flyin through the air  
It's like soarin   
It's like glidin   
It's a rocket ship you're ridin  
It's a feelin that can take you anywhere  
So why they call it fallin  
Why they call it fallin   
Why they call it fallin   
I don't know_  
  
Inuyasha comes to and sees Kagome in the mole demons hand. He is pissed beyond belief. He jumps toward the demon, as he does so, he screams Kagome's name. He cuts the demon in half with Tetsusaiga. As the mole demon falls apart Kagome falls from his hands. Inuyasha catches her before she falls and softly places her on the ground.  
  
"Kagome, wake up" he says softly and shakes her lightly. Sango comes to and is helping tend to Miroku's bump on his head and Kirara's slash in her side.  
  
"Come on Kagome, don't leave me now." a tear is slowly creeping down his face, "I still need you" the tear slides down his face and drops onto Kagome's lips and her eyes start to flicker.  
  
"what happened?" she is slowly trying to get up, but Inuyasha pushes her back down. "I'm glad your okay Kagome" he slowly starts moving closer to her. "I'm glad your okay too Inuyasha. " they are so close now that Kagome can feel his breath on her face. Inuyasha slowly closes the gab and softly kisses her. Kagome is over come with shock but slowly starts melting into his kiss. She puts her arms around his neck pulling him closer and he puts his hands around her waist. He licks her lips asking for entrance and she gladly opens. His tongue is sliding all around in her mouth and is enticed by how she tastes. He just can't get enough of it. Kagome is carefully running her tongue across each fang, they soon realize that they need air.  
  
They part for air. Kagome doesn't want to let go. This is her big dream come true. Inuyasha feels the same. As they are looking into each others eyes, Sango and Miroku take it as their cue to leave.  
  
_There was passion  
There was laughter  
The first mornin after   
I just couldn't get my feet to touch the ground  
Every time we were together   
We talked about forever   
I was certain it was Heaven we had found   
So why they call it fallin  
Why they call it fallin   
Why they call it fallin   
I don't know_  
  
Sango is helping Miroku walk and Kirara is perched on her shoulder. They are ecstatic that the couple finally does what each has wanted to do to for so long. Inuyasha picks Kagome up bridle style and slowly starts walking toward Kaede's hut. He wants to enjoy the silence alone with Kagome as much as possible, so there is no hurry to get back.  
  
Kagome is exhausted. She feels safe and secure in Inuyasha's arms. She is lulled to sleep by Inuyasha's heartbeat. What they both miss is a soul collector flying over head.  
  
_But you can't live your life   
Walkin in the clouds   
Sooner or later   
You have to come down_

* * *

Kagome's dream  
  
(this is in Kagome's point of view…just so u all know…on with the story!)  
  
I was walking hand in hand with my loud mouthed dog boy. I cant believe what has happened! We finally confessed our love for each other! As we walk I notice where is he taking me. To the God tree. 'the place where I found him and the place were I first fell in love with him.' As we reach the tree, I notice something on one branch. I think Inuyasha notices too, for he is tense now. As we move closer I notice its Kikyou. I'm scarred, but a little glad she's there. Now we can tell her to go to hell by herself! That my Inu no longer wishes to go threw with his promise and want to live with me. Now I'm really scarred cause Inu just dropped my hand, and is walking faster toward Kikyou. Kikyou jumps down the from the branch and is running toward Inuyasha. I'm frozen in my place I cant believe it. Kikyou starts running toward Inu and as she reaches him she jumps into his arms and pulls him into a passionate kiss. They look like the long lost lovers they once were. I'm crushed. My Inu is kissing her back! 

"but Inuyasha what about her" Kikyou points a dead finger at me. 'yeah what about me, I thought we loved each other Inu?' tears are welding up inside and I can feel them gather at my eyes. I try and blink them away.

"Ohh she is nothing but a shard detector to me and always has been!" Inu smirks at me. I can barely hold the tears back but i wont cry in front of him, I cant let her win…I must be strong! But of course my heart thinks differently like always and I feel a tear escape and slide down my face. 'Damn that tear'

"Ohh look Inuyasha I think she is hurt!" Kikyou giggles and Inuyasha turns toward me and smirks.

"you gonna run to home like you do all the time?" I cant think straight and that's exactly what I do, I turn and run toward the well. ' There is nothing I can do, he loves her, always has, always will. I'm nothing but a shard detector and always will be.' As I reach the well, I jump in and scream.  
  
end of dream

* * *

Kagome sits up and screams, her body is covered in sweat.  
  
_It's like a knife  
Through the heart   
And it all comes apart   
It's like someone takes a pin to your balloon  
It's a hole   
It's a cave   
It's kinda like a grave   
When he tells you that he's found somebody new_   
  
Kagome looks around a sees everyone except Inuyasha. She slids Shippou down in the blanket and makes sure he is covered before she gets up. She walks outside and notices a soul collector glide overhead. Kagome recognizes it and fears the worst. She runs to follow it and soon comes upon the scene of Inuyasha and Kikyou hugging.  
  
"I'm the only one who can protect you from Naraku." Inuyasha says this and pulls Kikyou closer. 

"Inuyasha I shall destroy Naraku in my own time and you will descend into hell with me!" she pushes him away and takes an arrow and aims towards the tree that Kagome is hiding behind. She releases the arrow and a white baboon pelt falls to the ground in shreds. Inuyasha pulls Kikyou close again and continues to murmur things to her that Kagome does not hear. Kagome seeing enough, stands up and runs toward the well…her only escape from this pain.

Inuyasha notices that Kagome fell asleep and smiles. 'she looks like angel when she sleeps, I wonder if she knows that' as he thinks this he is getting closer to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha enters the hut and softly puts Kagome down on a futon and cover her up. Shippou jumps into her lap and curls up to fall asleep. Sango and Miroku roll out there sleeping bags and go to sleep. Inuyasha settles for a spot beside Kagome and watches her sleep. He still cant believe that they shared a kiss earlier that day. He was just so relieved that she was okay he didn't realize what he was doing until Kagome started kissing him back. It just felt so right to kiss her that he didn't want to stop. Afterward he picked her up and carried her back here.

* * *

Inuyasha stood up and walked outside. He looked up and saw a soul collector. He followed it knowing it would lead him to Kikyou. He was going to tell her to leave him and Kagome alone, but as soon as he reached Kikyou, that thought went away and he ran to her and hugged her. She struggled at first but eventually gave into his hug and hugged him back. He told her that he was the only one who could protect her from Naraku and hugged her tighter. She said something as well but he was to wrapped up in her scent that he didn't hear it. She pushed him back and drew an arrow. That's when he noticed another person. Kagome. Kikyou released her arrow and Naraku's baboon pelt fell from the tree in shreds. Kagome stood up and ran. He was to ashamed to run after her but he knew where she was headed. It was where she always went. The well.  
  
_So why they call it fallin  
Why they call it fallin   
Why they call it fallin   
I don't know  
_  
Kagome ran into her room, and threw herself onto her bed. She cried for what seemed like forever. She know knew what is was like to be in love and watch it all fall apart. She now knew why they called it falling in love. Because in the end you eventually fall apart. And it hurts.  
  
_Ooh, why they call it fallin  
Why they call it fallin   
Now I know_

* * *

**Authors note:** I bet you all are sitting there shocked. you probally reconise this a a songfic from Falling-miko. well you are absolutly correct! it is from her. and want another twist to this. i am falling-miko. i had my account deleted because some dumbass thought that my lemon in another one of my stories was not suited for this family site. well i dont see how its not. everything you read there is seen on tv. it was not graphic, it just let you know what was going on. but no some fuckin 19 yr. old bastard you likes pokemon blabbed to fanfiction and had my account removed. so well heres to him! I'M BACK!!!!! there will be more chapters to this, almost all of them are going to be in songfic format. but expect a chapter 2 soon, like maybe tomorrow!

Ja ne!  
  
Miko


	2. broken

Broken  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu, Alanna does, but I happen to own a certain perverted monk! We are expecting our 10th child this summer. J/K!….its only our first. I also don't own the song 'Broken' by Seether

* * *

_I wanted you to know  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you and steal your pain away._Inuyasha was stunned. He knew he hurt Kagome, but he wasn't quite sure how to make it up to her. Sure he enjoyed the kiss and loves to hear her laugh, and watch her smile, hell pretty much just loved to see her happy. But he was supposed to love Kikyou? Wasn't he? After he saw Kagome run away, he knew where she was headed., but he couldn't bring himself to follow her. He saw the pain in her eyes, and he knew he was the cause of it._I keep you photograph   
I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal you pain_It had been 2 days after that incident and still no sign of Kagome. Shippou still blamed him for her running away and he knew he was right. He was at fault for running her off. He took off towards the well and slumped down beside it. He didn't feel like himself with her gone. He didn't feel strong. All he wanted to do was hold her and take away the pain he caused, but a damned well was stopping him from getting to her. Sure he could just jump into the well, but for some reason he could seem to stand. He felt weak.  
  
"Are you going to get her?" Sango asked as she sat down next to him. Sure she was pissed that he hurt her best friend, but he was the only one who could go get her.  
  
"Feh" Inuyasha stood up and jumped in, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to see her. He had made his decision. Kagome was who he wanted. And who he had always wanted. He figured out that Kikyou was not the Kikyou who he fell in love with. And now the only thing he had left to do was to tell Kagome._Cause im broken  
When im open  
And I don't feel like im strong enough  
Cause im broken  
When im lonesome  
And I don't feel right when your gone away._Kagome sat in her room and wouldn't leave. She didn't go to school, she didn't eat, she didn't even answer the phone when her friends called. She just sat in her room starring out her window looking at the well. She finally moved to her bed and laid down. She needed some sleep.   
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well, he saw that it was night time over here but wasn't surprised, the sun was setting when he left his time. He sniffed and the only thing he smelt was Kagome's tears. He ran across the yard and jumped to Kagome's window. He saw that she was sleeping and he could bring himself to wake her up. He sat and watched her sleep. He snuck into her room and sat down next to her on the bed. He soon found himself running his hand threw her hair. He smiled when she snuggled closer to him. He laid down next to her and was soon asleep. The last thing he remembered was that she was smiling.  
  
Kagome woke the next morning feeling a little more wait on her than she should have. She suspected that Buyo had crawled into her room. She opened her eyes and saw something that she never expected. Inuyasha sleeping next to her. She felt a pang of forgiveness, but she soon forgot that and poked him. He awoke and looked over and smiled.  
  
"morning beautiful" he said with a yawn.  
  
'what is wrong with him? Ugh I should be angry but for some reason I feel relieved that he is here, with me.' Kagome just smiled and stretched. She got up and walked over to her closet.  
  
"Inuyasha, I need to take a bath. I will be right back." she took what was needed and walked to the bathroom. 'we will talk later, maybe he forgot about her. No, he couldn't forget about his first love, could he?'  
  
Inuyasha just watched her walk to the bathroom, he was relieved that she wasn't screaming his poor ears off. He was content just to lay in her room and breathe in her scent, but another scent caught him. It smelt like food. Just then his stomach rumbled. 'hmm…guess im hungry.' Inuyasha moved his way down stairs to see Kagome's mom in the kitchen humming quietly while making some pancakes. Inuyasha took a seat across from Souta and Ji-chan. Kagome's mom turned around surprised to see an unexpected guest.   
  
"Well good morning Inuyasha. Is Kagome up?" she asked putting a few pancakes onto a plate for him.  
  
"Hai, she is bathing right now." he quickly shoved a whole pancake into his mouth, surprised by its taste but liking it all the same._The worst in over now   
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high  
You steal my pain away  
_Kagome was humming to herself as she brushed her hair. 'maybe if I don't bring up what happened he will forget about it.' she shook her head. She knew she had to talk with him, if not she wouldn't feel right around him. It would feel wrong to ignore that and pretend that nothing happened. She knew Inuyasha tried it all the time, but she couldn't. it felt like she was lying to herself to ignore her feelings like that.  
  
Kagome walked down stairs and saw that Inuyasha was finishing off the rest of the pancakes and holding ji-chan away with on foot as he was eating. Ji-chan was always trying to throw spells at him and Inuyasha had come to expect it. She giggled and took a seat next to Inuyasha and stole one of his pancakes. He growled but let her take one. I mean it was just one pancake.   
  
Kagome was soon finished and help her mother to clean up. Inuyasha stood behind her watching her. 'kami she smells good. that's something I can learn to live with.' After Kagome was finished she went and packed her things.  
  
"Inuyasha, we need to talk." she was going to talk, she had to talk, but why didn't she feel like she could.  
  
" What about tenchi?" he asked with awe. Kagome blushed at his pet name but she had a job to do.  
  
"What happened between you and Kikyou, I thought our kiss meant something?" she was again on the verge of tears. every time she thought back to where she had saw Kikyou in his arms she felt a pang in her heart. Like it was breaking all over again.  
  
He didn't know how to answer that. Of course their kiss meant something, he was here right? But she was right, what had happened between him and Kikyou. He went to tell her to go on with out him, but soon found himself with her in his arms looking into Kagome's normally bright and care-free teary eyes.  
  
"I…I…I don't love her anymore." there that should work. That was how he felt. But for some reason it was harder expressing it than he thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, I want everything to be okay with us, I want us to be happy. How do I know you wont run off to her when she comes back around?" she wanted to believe him, she really did. But a voice inside her said that he loves Kikyou not you.  
  
"I love you Kagome not her. She is not the same woman I fell in love with 51 years ago.(au: I know they have not searched for a full year yet, but he fell in love her way before he was pinned to the tree, at least a couple of months.) I want to live the rest of my life with you and only you. I cant express the way I feel about you Kagome, but when your not around I feel weak, and I don't feel like I can go on living." he was being serious, and he wanted Kagome to know that.  
  
"y….you llllove me? She was shocked to hear those three words come from his mouth. She expect a "excuse me" before a "I love you".  
  
"yes Kagome, I LOVE YOU, and only you." he pulled her closer to him. He leaned down a kissed her like he did before. But this time with more feeling. He was hoping this would show her that he loved her.   
  
She kissed him back. This is what she wanted ever since that fateful day she realized she was in love with him. She put her hands on his ears and rubbed them. She giggled when he purred into her mouth. It was an odd sensation, but she liked it. When they parted for air, she looked into his eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha." she was happy to get that off her chest. It was hard to not tell someone who you cared about very much that you loved them. When he smirked, she suddenly was filled with worry.  
  
"Take that wimpy wolf" he shouted into the air. She giggled then sighed. He will never learn._There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you hold you high  
And steal you pain  
_Kagome climbed out of the well and smiled at the beautiful sight. She loved it here. The air was so much cleaner here than in her own time. There was more trees, and the birds sung beautiful songs during they day. She took Inuyasha's hand and they walked hand in hand back to the village. They were a good 100 feet away when something shot from Kaede's hut and ran straight into Kagome. She giggled and rubbed the small auburn haired kitsune that seemed to refuse to let go off her middle.  
  
"Ohh Kagome we missed you so much!" Shippo said into her stomach. She giggled as it tickled her.  
  
"I missed you too" she pulled him into a hug and that earned a snort from Inuyasha. Shippo glared at him and stuck out his tongue while Kagome tended to him.  
  
Shippo smiled big and looked up at Kagome. "did you bring e anything?" he tried to look as cute as possible, knowing it always worked with her. Kagome smiled back and nodded her head. She pulled him close and whispered into his ear.  
  
" I brought you plenty of candy, and some new crayons" Shippo beamed. He looked over at Inuyasha and stuck out his tongue. "Hahahaha, I got something and you didn't!" Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer. She busted up with laughter. Inuyasha picked up Shippo by the tail and pulled him to his face. He smirked  
  
"I got something too." he said and dropped the kitsune._Cause im broken   
When im open  
And I don't feel like im strong enough  
Cause im broken  
When im lonesome  
And I don't feel right  
When your gone away_Later that night, Kagome snuck away from Shippo long enough to talk with Inuyasha. She meant him by the god tree. As she walked up to the tree, she looked up and smiled. Inuyasha looked down at her and smirked.  
  
"Are you coming down, or do I have to make you?" she said sweetly.   
  
"feh, like you could make me." he soon relised his mistake.  
  
"Owasarii"   
  
He soon found himself face first in the dirt quicker than he could say ouch. She giggled and sat down next to him, listening to him mumble in the dirt. She caught something that sounded like' just wait' but she wasn't sure. She was soon face to face with a dirty-faced hanyou smirking. She soon regretted sitting him. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. After he had locked his arm behind her knees, he took off…heading straight for the river._Cause im broken  
When im open  
And I don't fell like I am strong enough  
Cause im broken   
When im lonesome  
And I don't feel right   
When your gone away  
_" IT'S COLD" Kagome screamed at him after she had came up for air. He was laughing to hard to realize that she was coming closer to him. He soon found himself in the freezing river along with her. He growled and splashed her with water. Her returning the same. They played in the water like a couple of 3 year olds.  
  
After they had tired out, Inuyasha picked Kagome up and jumped into a tree. He kept her warm with his body heat, as they sat and looked at the stars. Kagome sighed and looked up to him. "Inu-chan, what would you do with out me?" she smiled. He smile faded and he look serious, for once. "I would probably die. I feel lifeless and weak. Im lonesome and I don't feel right when your gone. Promise me Kagome that you will never leave." Kagome kissed him lightly and nodded. "I promise Inuyasha, I will not leave you broken anymore." and with that she nodded off, leaving a hanyou to watch her beautiful form sleep.

* * *

Authors notes: Sorry it took me so long to update. Im taking my finals in school , and they sure do take up a lot of my time. I was listening to this song in study hall one day and it struck me as a song that fits Inuyasha. He never seems to be able to fight without Kagome. When she is gone, he mopes around and doesn't act like himself. But when she is there, he seems to be able to fight better, he seems more happy. So I hope this song fits. And please review. I am expecting myself to write more chapters mostly with Inu Kag fluff, and defiantly some Roku/San fluff as well. And maybe a chapter dedicated to my favorite little kitsune. I could use some song ideas. If you wouldn't mind sending some in the reviews. It would be greatly appreciated! Ohh and if your all wondering, tenchi=angel.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Miko 


End file.
